


The Nose Knows

by ValkyrieWolff (WyckedStarr)



Series: Catradora Shorts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/ValkyrieWolff
Summary: Catra is doing her best to fulfill her duties in Bright Moon while Adora's away when she is interrupted by an unexpected visitor
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	The Nose Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Noelle Stevenson is the hero I never knew I needed. I haven't written in eight years, but Catradora got me back on that horse. Not sure how the quality is, but I figure there's no such thing as too much fic about these two  
> (reposted since something weird happened with the word count)

Catra felt like she had been working on the plans for the rebuilding of the Fright Zone for the last eternity. As one of the people the most familiar with the Fright Zone, Catra had been volunteered to help determine the key areas needed to be addressed to restore the former Scorpion Kingdom into something truly habitable. It wasn’t like paperwork was her favourite thing in this world (or any of the others they’d visited) but it was a task she could do. And besides, Scorpia had asked for her help. It didn’t make up for all the harm she had caused her friend – she wasn’t sure if anything ever would – but it was a start, and it kept her busy enough to stop her from freaking out about her place in a post war world. It was something she was working on with Perfuma (and Adora) but as Perfuma kept reminding her, healing takes time, no matter how much a certain Princess Stubborn tried to brute force her way into everything being fine.

And now Catra had managed to distract herself from her boring but necessary work by thinking about Adora. She-Ra and Queen Sparkles had left early for some kind of magic diplomacy thing at one of the farther villages in the kingdom, meaning that Catra had missed out on the morning routine that she and Adora had been building in the few weeks since the war’s end. Instead, she was woken up far too early by Adora stumbling around their darkened room, trying to get ready without waking her, even though she knew full well how light of a sleeper Catra was. Adora had brushed her lips softly over Catra’s short hair as she left, though thankfully her night vision wasn’t good enough to catch the blush spreading over Catra’s checks before she made a show of groaning and burying her head under the blankets of their bed.

“Hey Catra.”

Ears pricking up, Catra looked to the doorway where Adora stood, leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

“You’re back early.” Catra leaned back in her chair, placing bare feet on the table, mindful of the piles of paperwork. Her tail curled along her leg, tip tapping against her thigh.

“Maybe I just missed you,” Adora purred, stepping into the room. She made her way to stand opposite Catra’s desk, one eyebrow raised at the feet resting on the maps of the Fright Zone. “Catra…”

She reached one hand out, clearly planning on pushing the clawed feet off the desk. Before she could make contact however, Catra leapt to her feet, hand shooting out to grab Adora’s wrist. Her claws pressed into the soft skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely hard enough to make their presence known.

Adora flicked her gaze down to where Catra gripped her arm, before looking up to meet her eyes. An uncharacteristically wide grin split her face, baring pointed teeth, as a pair of second eyelids blinked shut and open again, revealing reptilian eyes.

“Well hello Kitten,” they purred.

“Double Trouble,” Catra growled, shoving them away from her.

Double Trouble leaned back against the table, returning to their true form. “You must tell me, what gave me away? My performance was spectacular, even Glimmer’s lovely arrow boy was fooled.”

Catra rolled her eyes at Double Trouble and leaned against the wall herself. “Fooling Bow isn’t exactly an achievement.”

“Kitten. How can I improve my art without adequate feedback?” Double Trouble spread their arms wide, imploring Catra to respond.

Catra briefly considered offering to pay them to go away, but knowing Double Trouble’s dedication to their art, they’d just refuse to go anywhere without an answer. The fastest way to get rid of them would just be to answer the damn question, even if she really, _really_ , didn’t want to.

“You’re slipping, you didn’t smell like Adora,” she muttered under her breath.

Double Trouble tilted their head in confusion. “Kitten, this isn’t amateur theatre, this is exactly how your Adora smells.”

“Maybe I can just smell better than you can,” Catra said, ears flattening against her skull in embarrassment. She waved a hand across her body, indicating all her cat-like features.

Double Trouble sighed pityingly at Catra, shaking their head. “Kitten,” they drawled, copying her gesture perfectly. “My sense of smell is just as good, if not better, than yours.”

Catra felt her hackles rise, as she considered just how annoyed Sparkles would be if she ruined another of Bright Moon’s rooms. Worth it, she decided, crouching slightly in preparation to lunge at Double Trouble and wipe that pitying look off their face.

Before she could pounce though, she heard a familiar rush of feet coming towards her office, moving fast. In an instant, Double Trouble pushed away from the table and spun to stand at her side, shrinking to match her height perfectly. She slapped the tail winding against her side away with a hiss, moving to put space between herself and the uncomfortable image of herself smirking at her.

“Catra!” Adora called from the hallway, skidding to a stop in the doorway of Catra’s workspace, jaw dropping. A red flush rose in her checks as her gaze darted between the two Catras, one with her face in her hands, the other smiling flirtatiously at her.

“Uhhh….”

“Hey Adora,” one of the Catras purred, sauntering her way into Adora’s personal space.

Through the heat rising in her checks and her confusion, Adora was just able to hear the other Catra mumble something about her life and being cursed. A rational thought managed to fight its way to the surface of her brain and she narrowed her eyes at the Catra in front of her. “Flutterina?”

The Catra in front of Adora laughed with her full body, before throwing corner Catra a toothy grin.

“I see what you mean, Kitten.” Double Trouble drawled, pressing against Adora as they moved through the doorway Adora was still standing in. They took a moment to flick Catra’s tail in Adora’s face before resuming their own form. “Have fun Kitten,” they called back, closing the door behind them, as Adora moved into the room and towards Catra, who was still muttering into her hands in the corner.

The sound of Adora’s stuttering questions and Catra’s muttering slowly faded away as Double Trouble strolled through the halls of Bright Moon. What had originally just been a visit to check in on how their cash kitten was going surrounded by princesses has instead been a useful reminder. Through it was unlikely that future roles would require such an attention to detail, a true artist never left that make them sloppy in their performance. Scent differences due to physiological responses would be an excellent challenge to incorporate into their next performance.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Double Trouble is ace because this ace said so *points thumbs at self*  
> (also I definitely want to write a short about the morning routine mentioned at the start of this fic)


End file.
